


Flashbacks

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Flashbacks, Hartley is still a bitch, Hatesex, M/M, canon variations, episode 11 the sound & the fury
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'il n'avait jamais revu Hartley, c'aurait encore été trop tôt. Déjà parce qu'il est insupportable en 6 langues étrangères, et surtout, parce que le revoir fait remonter des souvenirs que Cisco aurait préféré oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Ce ship m'a pris par surprise et allez savoir pourquoi, me crie BDSM. Du coup, d'une petite idée dans un coin de la tête, cette fic est devenu... ça. Et j'ai un peu galéré, mais bon au moins elle est finie. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Cisco bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était partagé entre la joie toute sadique de savoir que Barry venait de proprement humilier Hartley, qu'il allait se retrouver enfermé dans une cellule de 2m sur 2 dans leur ancien accélérateur de particules et l'agacement profond de simplement le revoir. Il aurait bien aimé continuer sa vie sans plus jamais revoir cet arrogant sourire en coin, ces lunettes de hipster et ces grains de beauté. Rien qu'à le regarder il sentait l'énervement monter. Il ne s'étonnait même pas que cette saleté ait viré super vilain, en fait… mais il aurait quand même préféré passer quelques dizaines d'années supplémentaires sans revoir sa tronche.

Et évidemment, il fallait qu'Hartley fasse des commentaires, sur les types en cuir des pieds à la tête et ses fantasmes. Parce qu'il aimait emmerder le monde, parce qu'il aimait stresser les hétéros et parce qu'il aimait par-dessus avoir un quelconque ascendant sur les autres. Même si ce n'était que le fait d'être sûr de lui alors que les autres riaient nerveusement en se rapprochant du mur. Et même si le commentaire glissait sur Barry comme tant d'autres qu'il avait dû se prendre depuis son plus jeune âge, parce que Barry n'avait pas de problème à blaguer sur son costume en cuir, juste pas avec des gens comme Hartley (des super vilains, hein), Cisco lui, il s'énervait.

Parce qu'il savait, il le connaissait peut-être mieux que tous les gens présents dans le labo, et il savait pertinemment que la petite pique n'était pas destinée qu'à Barry. Et ça l'agaçait sans doute encore plus d'y réagir, de retrouver certains souvenirs. Il avait envie de l'encastrer dans un mur, tout de suite.

* * *

 

_La première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, c'était au labo, un soir tard, après que tout le monde soit parti. Cisco était resté pour terminer des calculs, et Hartley était resté pour Cisco, du moins c'était ce qu'il soupçonnait. Dès qu'ils avaient été seuls, Hartley s'était glissé dans son bureau pour venir l'emmerder, et lui faire ses propositions. La teneur de son discours s'était effacé avec les années, à vrai dire Cisco ne se rappelait même pas pourquoi il avait dit oui cette première fois. Hartley avait juste réussi à l'énerver, comme d'habitude, à lui rappeler sa frustration, à lui faire comprendre que oui, il savait que Cisco aussi s'intéressait aux garçons, même si lui ne le criait pas sur tous les toits._

_Il se souvenait de la proposition. La "révélation" des gouts un peu spéciaux d'Hartley, du fait qu'il aurait aimé profiter de l'agacement qu'il provoquait chez Cisco. Et tout ça avec ce petit sourire en coin, cette façon de le prendre de haut et d'appuyer sur tous ses boutons. Le pire, c'était que Cisco avait fini par s'échauffer, et ça l'énervait encore plus._

_Il avait fini par se lever, et après coup, il savait qu'il aurait dû juste sortir de la pièce, attraper ses affaires et le laisser en plan, c'aurait été la meilleure des victoires. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, quand Hartley avait décidé qu'il l'aurait dans la tête, Cisco l'avait dans la tête. Alors il n'avait pas pu faire autre chose que se lever, et s'énerver, et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche._

_Il se souvenait par contre parfaitement du sourire de cette saleté de petit génie, du rouge qui avait monté à ses joues et de ses dents qui étaient venues mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il prenait déjà son pied et le fait que Cisco s'échauffe lui aussi l'agaçait encore plus. Pendant une seconde il considéra l'idée de refermer sa main sur sa gorge et serrer, fort. Mais déjà, il était convaincu que Hartley aurait beaucoup trop aimé ça, et puis même si Hartley le mettait hors de lui, il n'était pas décidé à le tuer de ses mains. Pas encore du moins._

_Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Hartley. Son insupportable sourire, un petit soupir satisfait ou un commentaire qu'il avait oublié depuis. Mais il avait fini par grogner et violemment plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hartley, en arrachant à moitié ses boutons de chemise._

_A partir de ce moment, le souvenir était violemment précis. Il l'avait retourné contre le mur sans sommation, et Hartley avait déboutonné son pantalon en une seconde à peine. Cisco avait arrêté d'essayer de penser à autre chose. La pression devait retomber, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et un match de boxe n'était pas dans les options. Il l'avait laissé là, un instant à peine, appuyé contre le mur, le pantalon aux chevilles et le dos cambré pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant pour machines sur son bureau. Ça suffirait. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le confort de l'autre en tête. Il l'avait cherché._

_Il lui avait coincé un bras dans le dos et l'avait pris d'un violent coup de rein. Ça avait été rapide, intense, et beaucoup trop bon pour sa santé mentale. Hartley Mr-je-suis-stoïque-en-toutes-circonstances Rathaway gémissait et grognait et criait sans aucune retenue, et Cisco s'était pris à donner une ou deux claques sur ses fesses blanches, autant pour la marque rouge qui y apparaissait que pour les cris ravis qu'elles provoquaient._

* * *

 

"Reste devant moi!"

Il s'était retenu de lui envoyer un pain directement dans la figure, pas devant Barry, Cait et Wells. Mais lui balancer de petites piques à propos de leurs exploits passés était une chose, mentionner Ronnie à Caitlin en était une autre. Décidemment, il ne s'était pas arrangé pendant ces deux ans. Il le poussait à travers les couloirs, direction les cellules. Au moins en cage il pourrait garder un œil dessus, et puis l'oublier. Ou presque.

"Oh mais je ne comptais pas m'enfuir, je suis bien devant toi, Cisco, tu ne te rappelle pas? Ou peut-être que tu préfères me voir à quatre pattes…?"

Cisco leva les yeux au ciel et regarda rapidement derrière lui, histoire de vérifier si personne ne les avait suivis. Pas qu'il soit en général très secret sur les gens avec qui il couchait, surtout avec Caitlin, mais entre savoir le pseudo d'une nana avec qui il s'adonnait aux joies du cybersex de temps en temps et savoir qu'il avait eu une "relation" avec Hartley, il y avait une galaxie entière. Mais il n'y avait personne, Caitlin et Wells devaient sans doute encore être au labo avec Barry. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa pique, c'était ce qu'Hartley voulait. Et le fait de se souvenir de ces quelques fois où il l'avait effectivement vu à quatre pattes l'agaçait déjà suffisamment comme ça. Il préféra changer de sujet.

"Ferme là. A vrai dire dans quelques minutes je pourrais fermer la porte et plus avoir à écouter tes conneries. Mais dans le peu de temps qui te reste, je t'interdis de mentionner à nouveau Ronnie en présence de Caitlin.

Sa voix s'était faite féroce, et il se retenait de tout son être de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge

"Oh. On interdit maintenant? Cisquito a pris de la confiance en soi on dirait… et qu'est-ce que je gagne si je suis bien obéissant?"

Il avait tourné la tête pour croiser le regard du latino, et lui avait lancé un clin d'œil, et un nouveau sourire en coin, quelque chose qui disait qu'il pouvait être très obéissant, avec les bons arguments…

"L'assurance de pas te prendre mon poing dans la tronche dans les 3 prochaines minutes, ça te va?"

"Promesses, promesses… tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que le seul contact physique dont tu m'as fait grâce depuis tout à l'heure c'était un petit coup sur l'épaule? Ou que tu laisses sciemment un mètre entre nous? Peur de devoir expliquer une érection aux copains si tu t'approches un peu trop? Mmh?"

Hartley s'était remis à marcher devant lui, tranquillement, comme s'ils faisaient une balade dans les couloirs, comme s'il n'était pas menotté. Après tout, il connaissait STAR labs comme sa poche, et il devait se douter que le seul endroit qui pouvait être transformé en prison pour méta humains était le pipeline. Comme d'habitude, Hartley était content de lui. Il aimait s'entendre parler, il aimait avoir le pouvoir partout, tout le temps. Sauf au lit. Cisco referma la distance entre eux et attrapa une poignée de cheveux de l'autre homme pour tirer violemment sa tête en arrière. Hartley émit un petit cri étonné mais ne put rien faire d'autre que se cambrer un peu plus pour ne pas se casser la figure. Il faisait facilement une demi tête de plus que Cisco, et il l'avait suffisamment ramené vers lui pour pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille :

"J'ai surtout peur de devoir expliquer ton sang sur les murs si tu restes à portée de main…"

"Oh ça me rend tout chose quand tu me parles comme ça tu sais…"

L'ingénieur hésita un instant lui mettre la tête dans le mur, ça l'aurait fait taire, et puis ça lui aurait sans doute fait du bien, mais même avec le nez cassé et une dent en moins, Hartley aurait été capable de lui donner de cet insupportable sourire sûr de lui et lui lancer ces petites piques assassines. Il aimait trop s'entendre parler pour ça.

* * *

 

_Ce que Cisco aimait le moins dans ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était la discussion. L'idée même de parler à Hartley de son plein gré hors des heures de bureaux lui retournait l'estomac, malheureusement, il n'était pas du genre à s'adonner au viol et à la torture. Il aurait pu tout arrêter, tout simplement, mais parmi les sentiments conflictuels que provoquait Hartley, il y avait cette envie brûlante, cette frustration qui ne pouvait être apaisée que d'une façon._

_Alors ils parlaient, ils se disaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, et essayaient de ne pas s'entretuer à ce moment-là. Au début, Cisco avait cru que seul les soumis donnaient les limites – et connaissant Hartley, il avait été certain qu'il y en aurait des tas – mais il avait réalisé avec le temps que lui aussi en avait. Il ne voulait pas l'étrangler, ou ce genre de chose, trop peur de faire une bêtise. Il avait donné deux trois autres vétos, et au final, ils s'étaient étonnamment bien accordés. N'empêche que Cisco n'appréciait pas ces discussions. En tout cas, moins que le reste, c'était sûr._

_Ce qui venait après était beaucoup plus agréable. Une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur la scène, sur ce qu'il s'y passerait, quand et comment, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer, et Cisco prenait les commandes. Le plus souvent, il le faisait se déshabiller, pour commencer, et il savourait la chair de poule qu'il pouvait voir apparaitre sur sa peau. Et puis venaient les accessoires._

**_XxX_ **

_Le rapport de force avait changé en une seconde à peine. Dès qu'ils avaient fini de discuter, qu'ils s'étaient accordés sur ce qui se passerait ce soir, Cisco avait soudainement gagné en assurance, et Hartley, même si ses yeux étaient toujours aussi défiants et son sourire toujours aussi moqueur, était couvert de chair de poule alors qu'il se déshabillait lentement. En face de lui, le latino était toujours habillé, lui, et sortait les accessoires pour les poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir sur lequel il était installé. Le collier d'abord, rouge sombre, en cuir et sans doute fait sur mesure, avec un anneau de métal au milieu. La laisse ensuite, à la poignée de cuir assortie au collier, et une courte chaine. Et pour finir les menottes, deux larges bracelets de cuir rouges et noirs et une chaine qu'il venait de soigneusement choisir pour sa longueur et la taille de ses maillons._

_Hartley était nu et s'était agenouillé sur le moelleux tapis devant le fauteuil, et avait posé ses lunettes sur ses vêtements soigneusement pliés à côté de lui. Cisco leva les yeux au ciel un instant, ce type était vraiment maniaque, c'en était étonnant de le voir se lâcher à ce point quand ils étaient au lit. Ou sur le tapis, en l'occurrence._

_"On s'y met avant que j'attrape froid?"_

_Malgré la situation, Hartley n'était pas plus sympa, et il ne perdait pas une occasion pour un peu de sarcasme. Ça faisait partie du jeu, et Cisco se releva pour attraper une poignée de ses cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'inspiration saccadée que prit Hartley était une récompense en soi. Cisco se contenta de lui sourire avant de murmurer :_

_"Si tu veux arrêter et aller te mettre sous ta couette, y'a qu'à le dire…"_

_Il vit avec plaisir sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour alors qu'il ravalait sa salive, mais Hartley ne répondit rien, les lèvres scellées. Cisco finit par le lâcher avec un sourire en coin et boucla le collier autour de son cou toujours tendu. Il passa une seconde le doigt sur la peau de son cou, sur la myriade de grains de beauté qui parsemait sa beau, admirant le contraste du rouge sombre sur sa peau blanche. Il n'aurait pas cru apprécier à ce point ce genre de décorations, mais maintenant, rien qu'imaginer Hartley avec son collier autour du cou lui donnait le frisson._

_Les menottes suivirent, et Cisco passa la chaine dans l'anneau de son collier, bloquant les mains d'Hartley sur sa poitrine. Pour finir, il attacha la laisse à son collier et prit une seconde pour admirer son œuvre. Son petit fils de riche tremblait presque d'anticipation alors que Cisco tirait sur sa laisse, pour approcher un peu plus Hartley de son entrejambe. Il déboutonna son jean de sa main libre, sans se presser, en savourant la faim qu'il voyait grandir dans les yeux clairs de l'autre homme._

_Il tira pantalon et sous vêtement juste assez pour se libérer et donna un coup sec sur la laisse pour venir se frotter contre les joues d'Hartley. Un petit soupir de plaisir se fit entendre et Cisco sourit un peu plus en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son soumis._

_"Ouvre grand…"_

_Hartley haussa un sourcil amusé et prit le temps de donner un coup de langue taquin sur son gland avant de répondre :_

_"Oui enfin grand …"_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Cisco lui avait enfoncé son membre entre les lèvres._

_Leurs voix s'étaient mêlées dans un gémissement, et Cisco enroula la chaine de la laisse autour de son poing pour le tenir au plus près. Sa main libre était revenue dans les cheveux d'Hartley pour lui redresser légèrement la tête et le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à onduler des hanches, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Les yeux bleus d'Hartley étaient plongés dans les siens, et il le défiait presque du regard d'y aller plus vite, plus fort, de l'utiliser. Et le connaissant, c'était sans doute l'idée. Hartley, malgré son besoin de tout contrôler dans la vie, aimait être totalement dominé pendant le sexe. Mais même là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insupportable, même si ce n'était souvent que pour le plaisir de se prendre une punition._

_Il savait, dans un coin encore capable de réflexion complexe de son esprit, que c'était Hartley qui tenait les rênes du jeu. Pas juste parce qu'il pouvait tout arrêter à tout moment si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou parce que c'était à Cisco de s'inquiéter de ses limites et son bien-être, mais aussi parce qu'il savait comment faire pour suffisamment agacer Cisco, pour qu'il lui fasse juste ce qu'il voulait. Comme dans la vie, il avait encore le dessus, il avait toujours trois coups d'avance._

_Mais pour l'instant, Cisco ne pensait pas à ça. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas à grand-chose d'autre que les lèvres d'Hartley serrées autour de lui, que ses yeux immensément bleus plongés dans les siens, brillants, que le froid des maillons de la chaine autour d'un de ses poings et une poignée de cheveux bruns dans l'autre. S'il se concentrait un peu moins, il aurait pu se faire jouir ici et maintenant, au fond de sa gorge. Mais le jeu n'était pas fini, il n'allait pas partir aussi vite. Rien que pour nier le plaisir à Hartley de le voir perdre pied plus tôt que prévu._

_Il donna encore quelques coups de reins entre ses lèvres avant de se retirer. Hartley avait la bouche entrouverte, déjà haletant, et Cisco prit le temps de le parcourir du regard. Il eut un petit sourire amusé à voir son sexe déjà dur fièrement dressé contre son ventre. Ses muscles étaient crispés et ses yeux bleus étaient un ton plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Cisco avait soudainement envie de le mettre par terre et le baiser ici et maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le jeu. Et le jeu faisait monter le plaisir. Alors Cisco laissa Hartley à genoux sur son tapis et retourna vers le coffre d'accessoires pour en sortir de nouveaux jouets qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil._

_Il prenait son temps pour choisir et poser les objets, alors qu'Hartley frissonnait derrière lui. De longues minutes plus tard, il retourna vers le jeune prodige et se glissa derrière lui pour reprendre la laisse et repasser la main dans ses cheveux._

_"Si je voulais qu'on me fasse un shampoing je me serais pas embarrassé des menottes tu sais? J'étais venu pour me faire baiser à la base…"_

_"T'inquiète pas, c'est l'idée…"_

_Murmura Cisco à son oreille avant de prendre le bâillon qu'il avait choisi dans le coffre et de lui coincer la barre de métal et cuir entre les dents. Un grognement inarticulé échappa à Hartley alors que le latino resserrait le bâillon derrière sa tête. Sans lâcher sa laisse il retourna s'installer dans le large fauteuil de cuir et donna un petit coup sec sur la chaine pour qu'Hartley se relève et vienne vers lui. A nouveau, Cisco prit le temps de l'admirer et savourer sa position avant quoique ce soit. Même s'il ne pouvait plus parler, ou du moins plus intelligiblement, les yeux d'Hartley parlaient pour lui quand il les leva au ciel, et Cisco le tira en travers de ses genoux, glissant ses ongles dans le creux de ses reins. La chair de poule se dressa sur le dos du jeune homme alors que ses yeux papillonnaient un instant et qu'un léger gémissement résonnait dans sa gorge. Cisco continua de parcourir son dos du bout des ongles et Hartley semblait se retenir de se tortiller sur ses genoux. Avec le temps, il avait appris quelques trucs sur Hartley, hormis son caractère de cochon, notamment qu'il était chatouilleux._

_La première fessée le prit par surprise et un petit cri résonna dans le salon. Cisco enroula la chaine de la laisse autour de son poing pour lui faire relever un peu plus la tête et asséna les fessées en rythme. A chaque coup, Hartley gémissait et criait à travers son bâillon, et Cisco pouvait le sentir se cambrer toujours plus sur ses genoux. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait son membre toujours aussi dur qui allait et venait au rythme de ses mouvements de hanches. Les claques résonnaient dans l'appartement et Cisco admirait le rouge s'étendre sur sa peau blanche._

_De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour glisser les doigts entre ses fesses, caresser doucement sans jamais le pénétrer. Quelques minutes à peine de ce traitement plus tard et il devait le tenir fermement pour empêcher Hartley de se frotter contre ses cuisses comme un chien en chaleur. Une dernière fessée et Cisco le redressa à nouveau. Les joues d'Hartley étaient rouges pivoine, il haletait à travers de son bâillon et Cisco ne put s'empêcher de se caresser un moment en l'admirant. Il avait vite prit le pli de la domination, et voir Hartley comme ça, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à moins de 10 mètres d'un autre être humain, ça le faisait bander._

_Il ne laissa pas Hartley le temps de reprendre son sourire désagréable et défit les mousquetons des menottes pour laisser glisser la chaine hors du collier. Il referma les menottes alors que l'autre se dérouillait les bras, coincés depuis trop longtemps. Cisco ne s'intéressait pas à son confort, s'il avait un problème il savait quoi dire, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le reste. En l'occurrence que Cisco ne s'occupait pas de ça._

_Sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il attrapa un plug noir et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il tendit à Hartley avant de tirer à nouveau sur la laisse pour le faire retomber à genoux sur le tapis. Le latino se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil et croisa les jambes en regardant l'autre homme couvrir le jouet de lubrifiant, dos à lui. Il tourna la tête une seconde pour lui faire un clin d'œil et se pencha en avant. Le sourire de Cisco s'agrandit et sa main se referma sur la poignée de la cravache qu'il avait sorti quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'Hartley, la tête sur le tapis crème, poussait l'extrémité du jouet en lui, doucement, avec un soupir étouffé._

_Cisco s'était distraitement léché les lèvres, sans s'en rendre compte, à suivre des yeux le jouet qui glissait lentement en lui. Il avait reposé la poignée de la laisse sur le côté et se caressait paresseusement, veillant à ne pas trop faire monter le plaisir, pas maintenant. Ils avaient tout le temps et le spectacle était trop beau pour ne pas en profiter. Hartley avait la tête posée sur le tapis, les fesses bien en l'air, et faisait maintenant aller et venir son jouet en lui, en gémissant contre le cuir de son bâillon. Sa main libre tenait ses fesses bien écartées pour donner une meilleure vue à Cisco. Il le laissa faire un moment, avant de finalement lever la cravache et venir caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses du bout de la mèche. Hartley frissonnait d'autant plus à chaque passage du petit morceau de cuir sur ses cuisses, sur ses fesses, sur ses bourses…_

_Son sourire s'était agrandi en voyant Hartley à sa merci, tremblant presque sous ses caresses. Un premier coup, léger, vint claquer sur son fessier, provoquant un petit sursaut. Il laissa passer un instant, le temps pour Hartley d'anticiper, et puis sans prévenir le coup tomba, laissant une fine marque rouge sur sa peau déjà rougie par la fessée. Les vas et viens du jouet s'accélèrent en lui et Cisco pouvait le voir se resserrer un peu plus autour du plastique noir. Un deuxième coup s'abattit, et le latino entendit avec plaisir les gémissements de son soumis se faire plus forts. Quelques coups de cravache plus tard il reprit la laisse et se releva, entrainant Hartley avec lui et le plaqua contre le mur tout près d'eux. Il se glissa contre son dos, une main sur sa nuque et mordit son épaule parsemée de grains de beautés en se pressant contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le jouet toujours en lui et il dut prendre une seconde pour se calmer, et ne pas jouir tout de suite en se frottant sur ses fesses sensibles comme un chien._

_Il s'écarta d'un pas et reprit ses coups de cravaches, laissant une volée de marques rouges sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, alors que la base du jouet tressautait à chaque frisson et sursaut d'Hartley qui ne retenait plus ses cris, complètement cambré contre le mur. Quand il fut satisfait des rayures rouge vif sur sa peau, et surtout quand il ne put plus se retenir Cisco rejeta la cravache et retira le plug pour prendre sa place d'un violent coup de rein. Ils ne prenaient plus leur temps, ils ne retenaient rien et les coups de bassin de l'ingénieur étaient violents, rapides. Hartley, lui, avait empoigné son sexe et se caressait au rythme erratique des coups de reins qui claquaient sur ses fesses._

_Cisco avait à nouveau planté ses dents dans l'épaule d'Hartley quand celui-ci se tendit et jouit dans un cri étouffé, éclaboussant le mur. Cisco ne tarda pas à le suivre, à peine quelques coups de reins plus tard il se libéra en lui, dans un grognement étouffé contre sa peau._

_Cisco s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler et utilisa ses deux derniers neurones encore actifs pour défaire le bâillon de l'autre homme qui tomba au sol alors qu'Hartley se massait distraitement la mâchoire. Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses pieds sans l'aide du mur, Cisco s'éloigna du mur et prit le poignet de son amant pour l'entrainer dans la chambre et l'aider à s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui défit d'abord les bracelets des menottes, puis le collier, comme d'habitude, et puis sortit la crème anti brûlures pour masser doucement son fessier maltraité._

_Hartley émit un grognement satisfait et ferma les yeux alors que Cisco reposait la crème et venait s'allonger contre lui, déposant un baiser sur chacune des marques de ses morsures._

**_XxX_**

_S'il avait eu à choisir, Cisco aurait sans doute eu moins de mal à avouer ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leurs scènes qu'après. Parce que déjà, admettre qu'il couchait avec Hartley, qu'il l'attachait au lit et qu'il le cravachait presque tous les soirs était déjà quelque chose qu'il nierait jusqu'à la mort, mais alors avouer qu'ils se faisaient des câlins, des massages et des baisers sous une couette chaude jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre s'endorme… c'était plus compliqué à admettre._

_Malheureusement, leurs séances étaient pour le moins… intenses, et un retour à la réalité était nécessaire après coup. La première fois, dans le labo, Cisco l'avait laissé en plan, et il s'en était voulu une semaine entière après coup. Il était même venu s'excuser, ce qui avait simplement fait sourire Hartley et énervé un peu plus Cisco qui était reparti en claquant la porte, le rouge aux joues. Il aurait pu croire que partager une telle intimité aurait apaisé leurs relations au boulot. Mais peine perdue, Hartley lui portait toujours autant sur les nerfs en dehors de la chambre à coucher, voire plus._

* * *

Cisco avait réussi à se sortir de ses souvenirs le temps de s'inquiéter quand le détecteur de métaux lui fit remarquer ce qu'Hartley avant dans les oreilles. Pas qu'il aille avoir de la pitié pour lui, mais le connaissant, il était capable de planquer une arme virtuellement n'importe où.

Caitlin réapparut à côté de lui et la discussion redevint tout de suite plus innocente, ou moins connotée, du moins. Mais même comme ça, même dans sa cage, Cisco savait parfaitement qu'il aurait du mal à dormir ce soir, ces souvenirs étaient définitivement trop vivants pour le laisser tranquille. Et Hartley le savait, et ça alimentait sans doute ce petit sourire qu'il lui servait.

Cisco reparti en tentant de ne pas se crisper en entendant Hartley lui dire à bientôt. Maintenant, la seule chose à faire était de tenter d'oublier qu'il croupissait dans sa cage. Et convaincre son début d'érection de se calmer tout seul.


End file.
